My Name Is:
by we'reonfire
Summary: The last thoughts of of those who died in the trilogy. My name is Primrose Everdeen, I am 14 years old, and I died trying.
1. Primrose

**A/N: Hey guyss, and galsss, this is a new series of one-shots I'm going to be doing. It tells the tale of the last thoughts of dying people. My dear Primrose Everdeen is the first to go. Hope you like it. :) OH! and Happy Birthday to anyone in the month of January! :)**

* * *

><p>I'm on the front lines. I am 14 years old, and I am on the front lines. I tend to the wounded, give life back to the dying. I'm watching in sheer horror as countless Captiol children are lined up to meet their death, only pretecting what will be the cause of their death. Snow. Silver parachutes float down into the crowd of children. I watch as they snatch them up, and try to rip them open. Little did anyone know, that inside the parcel that signaled life, was already counting down. Boom. Boom. Boom. 10 parcels explode. I reach for a sweet little 6 yeard old girl, with blonde locks, and big blue eyes. Just like mine. I wrap my lemon coat around her. She looks up at me says:<p>

"When can I go home?" I look around at the innocent children all under my age meet their death before their time. I simply say as she reaches up to catch one last parachute,

"You can't,"

Boom. The rest of the bombs go off. With the death of me, comes the death of countless innocent children.

My name is Primrose Everdeen, I am 14 years old, and I died trying.

My body is on fire. My muscles scream for relief.I take one last look at the world, trying desperately to find one last thing of beauty to take with me. I see my sister. Her braid flop as she whips around to watch my body be engulfed in the flames. I smile one last time, and I give way to the dizzying black world.

My name is Primrose Everdeen, I am 14 years old, and I died trying.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, BITTERSWEET, I had to feature Prim first, because she was as innocent as can be. Prim didn't deserve to die.<strong> **The next one will be Rue. Should I do one on Pres. Snow?**


	2. Rue

**A/N: Hey guys, little Rue is next, because they were as inncoent as can be, and they didn't deserve to die. My name is Rue, and I died with flowers in my hair, and a spear in my body. **  
><strong>If you don't already see the pattern, the last thing they will each see will be Katniss, in excpetion to maybe Finnick.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm in the Hunger Games. I am 12 years old and I am in the Hunger Games. But I guess, not for much longer. In District 11, I used to signal the end of the work day for the farmers with my four note melody and the mockingjays spreading it around the orchard. I'm entangled in netting, and I'm calling desperately for my ally. Her. I can see her, hear her now. She's calling back to me, despite the boy that will bring my death peering around the tree. I catch sight of her, and I have enought time before the pain comes to see her sigh of relief turn into a gasp of horror. And that's when the spear enters my body. The pain is horrible, a burning in my stomach as my insides explode and my body starts to slowly, torturously, fail.<p>

"Sing?" I manage to choke out.

Maybe the last word Panem will hear from me. She takes a deep breath, looks toward the boy who she directly killed. She sheds a single tear, and she sings. She sings of a beautiful meadow where I can lay with daisies gaurding me, and where I can dream. My eyes take a glimpse at her who is now clutching my hand like she could give life back to me. Like she could miracuosly take the spear away at throw it away, somewhere it could never be seen. But she can't. I decide the sight of her smoky gray eyes clouded by tears, and her broken angelic voice echoing will be the last thing I hear from this world. I close my eyes, and slowly take my hand away from the spear. I give myself one more content sigh as she finishes the song, and I let myself slip away to the Meadow where my dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

My name is Rue, and I died with flowers in my hair and a spear in my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad little Rue and Prim died before their time. Screw the Capitol. :(<strong>


End file.
